1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tool caddies and more particularly to a novel caddy for releasably holding a plurality of tools and/or tool accessories such as drill bits, sockets, extensions or the like on a base or in a box which may be readily carried from place to place at the job site so that such tools or accessories are convenient for use by the workman.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice for a workman to carry hand tools from place to place on the job site in a large toolbox or on a belt carried on his waist. Such a box and belt are generally satisfactory for large hand tools such as power drills, wrenches, large screwdrivers or the like. However, problems and difficulties have been encountered when a workman is performing a work procedure in a difficult location such as on a roof, on scaffolding or the like where heavy toolboxes cannot be carried and weighted waistbelts are a danger and an encumbrance. In many instances, once the workman is at the immediate job site in a remote area, it is necessary for him to change tool bit sizes, have a need for a different socket size, or he may require a smaller screwdriver or other hand tool. In such an instance, the workman must now retrace his steps back to wherever the heavy toolbox is located for selection of the proper tool or accessory. In some instances, in order to avoid such a protracted working procedure, the workman can take a variety of elements or accessories and put them in his pocket for selective use at the remote job site. In this latter instance, this may be satisfactory in getting small implements and accessories to the remote site for selection, but the workman must now reach into his pocket and pull out all of the accessories and place them on a flat surface so that he can select the proper tool or accessory to be used. In this instance, the tools or accessories are not captured so that they may easily be lost or dropped during the selection process.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a means for holding a variety of small hand tools and accessories so that the implements can be carried to the job site for use and to be carried in such a manner that the various implements and accessories are releasably held to a base or box so that selection is made easy and loss of such implements or accessories greatly reduced.